The present invention relates generally to field of exercise equipment.
Stretching of the major leg muscles such as the quadriceps, inner thighs, and calves are important for many reasons. Stretching of such muscles increases flexibility and reduces the risk of injury during strenuous use of the muscles, incurred, for example, while playing sports or lifting weights. Conventional stretching devices do not allow a person to stretch all of the major muscles on a single device that can be used by a person in an easy, comfortable, and efficient manner.
A device for allowing a person to perform one or more leg stretch exercises. In one embodiment, the device comprises first and second bracket members. Each of the first and second bracket members comprise first and second support members and an upper support member. The upper support member of said first bracket member is connected to the first and second support members of the first bracket member. The upper support member of the second bracket member is connected to the first and second support members of the second bracket members. The upper support member of the first bracket member is engageable with the upper support member of the second bracket member to a use position where the first bracket member is substantially perpendicular to the second bracket member. First and second leg support members are removably engaged with the first and second support members of the first bracket member to support the leg of the person. Third and fourth leg support members are removably engaged with the first and second support members of the second bracket member to support the leg of the person. First and second handle members are removably engaged with the first and second support members of the first bracket member, respectively, to provide a structure for the person""s hand to grasp and/or hold. Third and fourth handle members are removably engaged with the first and second support members of the second bracket member, respectively, to provide a structure for the person""s hand to grasp and/or hold.